Helter Shelter
by Silver Azure
Summary: It's been a year since Maisie and her kittens were rescued from being sold to Tartarus. Now she's living her life with her kittens as the mascots of Sigma Chi, but today she meets a new cat. What's his story? Will she and her kittens get along with him? Only one way to find out. RATED K.


It had been one year since Maisie and her kittens were rescued from nearly being shipped off to Tartarus Labs by the clutches of the now imprisoned Mack. She was living a great life with her kittens Tobias, Noah and Judy as mascots for Sigma Chi. While Maisie lay on her favorite spot on the big red couch with the sunlight protruding through the slightly open window next to her; she was awoken to the sound of a door opening. It was one of the fraternity's members; his name was Joseph, he was a tall, Caucasian, slender fellow with brown hair who was one of Maisie's owners. Her kittens ran to Joseph's feet all curious to see what he was up to;

"Guys, be careful" he said trying to navigate around them.

He was heading into the kitchen to fix their lunch; he grabbed some cat food from the cupboard above him and began scooping some into each cat's individual dishes. After evenly scooping cat food into the four dishes he had put them on the floor.

"Lunchtime guys, come and get it!" exclaimed Joseph.

Maisie had yawned and rubbed her eyes and began to walk to the kitchen alongside her Kittens.

"I hope it's not that sucky liver flavor again!" exclaimed Tobias.

"Watch your language Tobias! Besides, every meal is a blessing" scolded Maisie.

"Yeah Tobias, would rather this or whatever they serve in a lab?" retorted Noah.

"Oh shut up!" exclaimed Tobias.

"Why don't you make me?!" exclaimed Noah crouching down as if he were going to pounce on Tobias.

"Stop it the both of you, this instant!" scolded Maisie.

"Fine" said Tobias and Noah in unison.

"I swear Mom, those two are so immature" said Judy.

"Keep out of it" said Maisie.

"Yes Mom" said Judy.

Maisie and her kittens had arrived in the kitchen and there they saw their dishes lined up next to each other in the same order as always; Maisie, Judy, Noah and Tobias. The cats had went to eat but Tobias and Noah refused to look at each other but they soon quickly had a change of heart when they dug in and realized it wasn't liver flavored but;

"TUNA FLAVORED!" exclaimed Tobias and Noah in unison.

Noah and Tobias loved tuna flavored cat food and were happily munching away and pretty quickly too…much to Maisie's annoyance.

"Could you two maybe slow down a bit?" asked Maisie.

"Sorry Ma" said Noah as some food fell from his mouth.

"Yeah, sorry Ma" added Tobias as a little fell from his mouth as well.

"Can you guys also not talk with your mouths full?" asked Judy.

"Why does it bother you?" asked Tobias with a mouthful of food.

"Stop it!" exclaimed Judy.

"Cut it out Tobias" said Maisie a tad annoyed.

Tobias did as he was told and soon thereafter everyone was finished with their lunch and their stomachs were nice and full! They all walked into the living room, stomachs full of lunch and they had figured they go and have a nice nap. Maisie climbed on the couch and lay down, Judy climbed up next and laid next to her mother while Tobias slept on an ottoman and Noah slept on a recliner, as they were about to fall asleep they were awoken by the sound of the door opening, this time entering the room was another member and Joseph's brother Julian who was a bit taller than Joseph and was a tad chunky and had shoulder length black hair. He entered carrying a white cat with green eyes and a black spot on its back, and it wore a blue collar with a gold nametag that read "Macca."

"Dude, look who I found!" exclaimed Julian.

Joseph had approached his brother and looked at Macca's nametag, he was shocked.

"No way, it can't be…Macca the piano playing cat?! The one we just saw last week on TV?!" exclaimed Joseph.

"Yeah, it's him…I wonder why he was roaming the streets?" said Julian.

"Beats me, oh man I bet his owners are worried sick about him" said Joseph.

"Yeah man, we should make flyers" said Julian.

"Alright, but first let's see if he's hungry…I'll be right back" said Joseph as he went into the kitchen.

Maisie and her kittens were at Julian's feet staring at Macca and Julian;

"Maisie…kittens, I want you to meet Macca he's going to be staying with us for a while" said Julian as he put Macca on the floor. Macca was kind of intrigued by Maisie and her kittens but he decided to walk around for a while. Joseph had returned from the kitchen with some cat food scooped into a plastic bowl and he put it on the floor to see if Macca would eat it, which he did. After a couple of minutes Macca had finished and Julian took the dish into the kitchen to wash it;

"Hey Julian, when you're done with that we're going to make flyers" said Joseph as he headed to his computer.

"No problem" replied Julian.

Macca had approached Maisie and her kittens;

"Hello there, my name's Macca…pleased to meet you…Maisie? If I heard correctly" said Macca introducing himself.

"Yes you did, and these are my kittens: Tobias, Noah and Judy" said Maisie.

"Why what adorable young whippersnappers" said Macca smiling.

"Why do you talk funny?" asked Tobias.

"Tobias!" scolded Maisie.

"Oh it's quite alright, you see I was born in England, Liverpool to be exact but my owners and I had moved to America six months ago and to tell you the truth I kind of like it here" said Macca.

"I overheard them say you play piano, is this true?" asked Judy.

"Yes it is, I learned to play by listening to some old albums and low and behold…I've actually been on TV before but I don't mean to brag" said Macca.

"Oh you're far from a braggart" replied Maisie.

"You're too kind" said Macca.

"Thank you, but what were you doing roaming the streets anyways?" asked Maisie.

"Well you see my owners were going to the market and they said they'd be back in a few and now it's half past three so I decided to go and look for them, they're probably off at the shopping centre" said Macca.

"Well I'm sure they're worried sick about you but you'll be in excellent hands here for the time being" said Maisie happily.

"You're a sweet girl Maisie and your children seem darling…maybe you could show me around here a bit?" asked Macca.

"No problem, come on guys let's go show our guest around the house" said Maisie as her and her kittens went to show Macca the house.

_(A/N) Well there was chapter one of my first ever Brave Little Toaster story, as you can see it takes place after Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue. I hope you enjoyed it so far as there will be more chapters to come for this and my other stories, again hope you enjoyed and happy early holidays! Until next time._


End file.
